


I'm Sure I'll Cope

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set during the pandemic, a snapshot of life with Tommy and Barbara
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I'm Sure I'll Cope

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

She dumped the shopping bags on the kitchen floor and let out a heartfelt sigh.

“Mission successful?”

“Well, I’m not in jail and I managed to get your specific brand of toilet paper.”

I clapped my hands together, a wide smile on my face. “I’m so proud.”

“Actually, you’re a sarcastic git, but I still love you.”

“What do you expect? Living with you means every day is a sarcasm masterclass. Oh, and I love you too.”

“Be still my beating heart! Okay, I’m off to have a shower. Can you handle unpacking the shopping?”

“I’m sure I’ll cope. Somehow.”

“If you’re not done by the time, I come downstairs I’ll give you some pointers.”

“You’re so kind.”

Her voice drifted back to me from somewhere halfway up the stairs, a gleeful singsong tone to her words. “I kn-ow.”


End file.
